The present invention relates to a plug-in base for compact low-voltage protective circuit breakers.
A plug-in base for compact circuit breakers is disclosed, for example, in British Patent Specification No. 1,181,893. The housing of a circuit breaker received in the plug-in base of this British specification includes a terminal block which allows terminals of the circuit breaker to be connected to continuous bus bars, and thus circuit breakers can be mounted in an inter-locking manner. Outgoing wires or cables can then be connected at an opposite end face of the base in the customary manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,761 discloses a protective circuit breaker having spring contact devices disposed on its rear side, which cooperate with stationary knife contacts of a mounting plate. For each protective circuit breaker, a separate mounting plate with contact knives is provided. A number of such mounting plates can be assembled in a rack to form a switching panel.